The Return of the fallen Priestess
by Haterofkikyou02
Summary: Kagome was betrayed by Inuyasha for the last time, or so she thinks and left the feudal era for good. Now eleven years later she back and better then ever. When she discovers the truth, will she be able to fix the mess she caused or lose out on love all together! Sry I wrote this story years ago and decide to renew the chapters. Enjoy!
1. Painful Memories I

Kagome walked a bit from her house into the shrine. She stopped when a gentle breeze blew her rich ebony locks.

Her chocolate brown eyes gazed at the night sky as she sat down on a bench. It had been eleven years since she had last seen her friends. Since then she had become a strong women, and was not as naïve had she had been so many years ago. She had finished collage and continued to live at her family shrine. Kagome was now twenty-six years old. She was much taller than she was before and developed more curves to her body. Her black hair had grown longer; it was now down to her bottom.

As she looked up into the night sky and thought of her friends from the feudal era. "I wonder how there doing, Shippou, Sango, Miroku and Kaede, I miss you all so very much." "I never wanted to leave you but I couldn't stay there anymore." "I couldn't stay there because I saw…

Flashback…Kagome walked threw the woods. At the camp she had awoken to find that Inuyasha wasn't there. She continued threw the brush when she heard a sound. The sound got louder as she came to a clearing. Then she realized it was the sound of a women moaning. Kagome saw two figures in the middle of the clearing. One was a man and underneath him was a woman. The man had silver hair and the woman had black. The woman moaned louder when the man fasten his rhythm. Kagome moved closer to see who they two people. "Inuyasha" the women moaned. Kagome gasped. "That's Kikyo, then the man must be…Inuyasha." she cried.

Inuyasha pumped deeper into Kikyo making her moan louder. Inuyasha pulled his manhood out of Kikyo. He turned Kikyo on her hands and knees and thrust in and out of her. "Kikyo" He moaned. Kagome felt like she was going to puke. Hot tears poured from her eyes. She let out a small cry and Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the sound. He looked up and saw Kagome. A look of horror came upon his face. Tears continued to fall from Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and then back at Kagome and realized his mistake. Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Inuyasha pulled himself out of Kikyo and pushed her away. He grabbed his clothes and ran after Kagome…

End of Flashback. Kagome cringed at the memory…tears threatening to fall."I saw him making love to that clay pot. I never wanted to see that half-breed again so I ran back to the well."

Flashback… Kagome ran and ran until she was out of breath. She came to the well. Kagome was still crying as she walked toward the well. She fell to her knees and cried harder. "That bastard, how could he do this to me? I thought he loved me or at least cared for me." She had never cried so hard in her entire life. The pain in her heart hurt more then the betrayal. "Why Inuyasha…how could you do this to me?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her hugging her tightly as they pulled her up to her feet. Kagome realized who was hugging her. Anger felled her heart and she slapped the person's face. "Get the fuck away from me." She yelled. Inuyasha rubbed the spot where he got slapped and looked at Kagome.

He saw the anger and betrayal in her beautiful eyes. "Kagome I'm so sor…" He was cut off. "Don't you dare say your sorry Inuyasha...You fucked the bitch and didn't seem to care that I was there." "So don't fucking say that you're sorry." Inuyasha just stood there looking at the upset girl in front of him. "Kagome please let me explain." He moved closer towards her. "Don't you dare come near me...just stay the hell away from me." Inuyasha continued to move closer until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "Let me go you bastard" She cried as she struggled against his grip but was unable too. "I'm sorry Kagome...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or let you see that." Inuyasha hugged her even tigher...never wanting to let go.

He buried his face into base of her neck and shoulder inhaling her secent. "How could you do this to me? Kagome said. Inuyasha could hear the hurt and pain in her voice. "I'm never meant to hurt you...I didn't know what I was thinking back there." Inuyasha whispered. "I thought you cared about me Inuyasha...I thought I was your friend and yet you betrayed me with someone thats dead." She growled.

Inuyasha had never felt so ashamed in his life. He knew he had hurt Kagome in the past but never like this. "I do care about you Kagome. Please let me explain." He said sternly yet softly. Kagome finally pushed he away and looked angerly at him. "Sure you care about me...you care about me so much that you fucked that clay bitch." She screamed. "I always knew you still loved her and that I was nothing to you but your shard decetor." Inuyasha could only look at the broken girl. What could he do? What could he say? All he knew was if he didn't do something soon he was going to lose Kagome forever...

Cliff-hanger...

This I my first fanfic that I've placed here. So plz enjoy! Let me know if I should continue this.


	2. Painful Memories II

Flashback Continues:

Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say at the moment. All he did was stare at the girl he had hurt so greatly. Kagome continued to cry and began to shake violently. Inuyasha didn't hesitate and rushed over to her and hugged her again. "Shhh please don't cry Kagome. I never wanted this to happen to you honestly." He said trying to calm the girl down. Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and walked towards the well. "Kagome please don't leave." He said desperately. "Give me one good reason why I should stay?" Inuyasha only looked at Kagome then responded to her question. "Because Sango, Shippou and Miroku needed you and…..most importantly I need you." He had whispered the last part to himself but hoping Kagome heard him.

Kagome gave Inuyasha an angry look, one that sent shivers down the half-demon's spine. "Why do you need me Inuyasha? So you can use me to find jewel shards? Is that all you need me for?" She yelled. "No Kagome you're much more than that. You're smart, strong, brave and loving." "You're much better than Kikyo ever was." He yelled back at her. Kagome just laughed at the hanyou.

"Sure I am Inuyasha… if I'm so much better than Kikyo then why did you fuck her?" Inuyasha looked away. His bangs were now covering his eyes in shame. "Well Inuyasha why did you fuck her?" No response. "Answer me damnit." Inuyasha lifted his head….his eyes fixed on Kagome. "Because I need a relief myself, Kikyou came out of nowhere and my instincts took over. I didn't know it was her until the last minute when you appeared." Kagome turned around and looked at him as is he were crazy. " You honestly expect me to believe that. You fucked her because she's your lover. She always was in your heart and given the chance you screwed her brains out." Kagome turned away from him and headed towards the only place she knew she could go.

Inuyasha followed her towards the well, hoping to stop her. "Stay away from me." She warned. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to reason with her. "You have to understand Kagome, I may cared for Kikyo once but I never wanted her. You are the woman I love and want not Kikyo." Kagome only shock her head. She didn't want to hear his lies anymore. Kagome sat at the edge of the well with her back turned to him. "I don't care anymore Inuyasha, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." And with those words she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha only stood there for a few seconds realizing she had left him. "Kagome" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards the well. He had jumped into it to go after his Kagome but something was wrong. He wasn't bathed in the blue light that would bring him to Kagome's world. He jumped out and tired again and again but to no prevail. "No…no this can't be happening, I can't lose Kagome I can't lose her. Kagome I love you." End of Flashback…

Kagome flinched at the memory. She hugged herself and let a few tears fall from her eyes. "It's been eleven years since that unpleasant day…..and also the last time I saw my friends. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them when I left." She walked to the bone-eaters well and sat at the mouth of it. Questions were running through her mind, she wondered how her friends were. Had they forgotten about her? Did they even miss her? Kagome began to have doubts about going back to the feudal era. If she did go back would she encounter the one who drove her away?

The distasteful half-demon who had chosen the clay pot over her. Could she face him after what happened? The painful memories came back but she blocked them. "No I can't let this affect me anymore. I'm strong then that and I can't let the past take over my life anymore." She put both of her legs into the well and took a deep breath. "I want to go back and see Sango and the others. I don't care if I see that bastard Inuyasha. He means nothing to me but a bad memory." She said aloud. With that she jumped into the well.

To be Continued…..


	3. Why'd you leave Kagome

"Miroku can you put the twins to bed." A woman had called to her husband. "Yes my sweet Sango." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face. Sango felt a hand grope her bottom. She growled and stepped on the man's foot. "Don't even think about it. I played that game last time and ended up with the twins." She growled. He chuckled nervously and went to fetch his children. Miroku gathered his little ones and started to get them into bed until his son stopped in front of him. "Papa tell us a story?" a little boy asked. "Yea papa, tell us a bedtime story. Please papa please? Asked a little girl. Miroku smiled at his children. "Alright, but once the story is over its bedtime." Miroku said. The twins squealed with joy and ran to their futon. Miroku smiled again and sat down next to his children.

Sango was clean up the dinner dishes with Shippo. As she cleaned she began to think of Kagome. It had been eleven whole years since she last seen her best friend. Sango didn't understand why Kagome left without tell her anything…let alone saying goodbye. She turned to look at Shippo who was putting the bowls away. When he looked up he saw the sad expression upon Sango face. He had grown over the past eleven years. He became a young man. When he had seen Sango he walked up to her. "Sango are you alright? You seem upset about something." Sango stopped at what she was doing and look out the window. "Yes what seems to be troubling you Sango? For the past few days you've been at a daze. " Miroku asked as he came into the room. She sat down and sighed heavily. "I wish Kagome was still here with us." Sango said. Her eyes began to fill up tears at the memory of her lost friend.

Miroku went over to comfort his wife. "I just wish Kagome hadn't left us." Sango said as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "I just wish I knew why Kagome left us." Miroku kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. "I know what you mean. I miss her as well." Miroku said to clam her down. "Yea, something most have happen or Kagome would have never left us." Shippo growled. "Yes I do agree." Miroku said. "Inuyasha must have done something terrible for Kagome to leave and never come back." Shippo said as he walked up to the window. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think Inuyasha did something?" Shippo turned around and growled. "Oh come Miroku….use your head, why else would Kagome leave like that? Every time Kagome left for her world was either to go visit her family or Inuyasha upset her." He said angrily. "And I doubt that Kagome went to see her family for eleven years."

Sango nodded and looked at her husband. "I have to agree with Shippo Miroku. I mean Kagome would have told us if she was leaving for good but she didn't. The only other explanation is Inuyasha. He must have done something awful to her and to have her not tell us about it." Sango said. Miroku sighed and thought of the obvious. "I guess you two are right. Inuyasha always did have to go and do something to Kagome and have her run home. I guess what ever he did this time made Kagome stay in her time for good."

Shippo growled again and hit the wall this time. "Damnit …..I bet you anything that stupid dog went to Kikyo. He'd always pick the wrong time and place to see that clay bitch." Miroku and Sango only looked at him. "I bet you anything that's the reason why Kagome left." Miroku stood up and place his left hand on Shippo's shoulder. "You maybe right Shippo but we don't know for sure. Something else could have happened and that maybe why Kagome left." "I realize that Inuyasha is usually the reason why Kagome leaves most of the time but we really don't know for sure and can't jump to conclusions." Sango sighed a little. "I guess your right. We don't really know what happened back then and I guess we can't blame Inuyasha….for now at least."

Shippo shock his head and headed for the door. "Whatever…I know deep down that Inuyasha had something to do with my mother leaving." With that Shippo stomped outside. Miroku shock his head. "That kid sure knows how to act like Inuyasha." Sango chuckled. "Well my dear…now that that discussion is over, how about a nice cup of tea?" Miroku said with a smile. Sango put a sad smile on and nodded. She was still thinking about Kagome and wanted her back. Sango hoped that one day her friend would return to her.

Meanwhile…a frustrated fox demon stomped angrily to a river near the village. He sat down and thought about Kagome. Ever since he first met her he'd had always though of her being he's mother. She was always there for him when he needed her most and protected him from danger and Inuyasha. When he first found out that she left him he was heart broken and he blamed Inuyasha for it. He looked up into the night sky. A few tears fell from his eyes. "Kagome…why'd you have to leave me alone? Why did you have to go and never come back?" He hugged himself and cried for his mother.


	4. Inuyasha

Not to far away from the village….a certain dog demon was sitting in his favorite tree. He had grown older and was very depressed. He was thinking about Kagome and the way he had driven her off for someone that he should have given up. "Why, why did I have to drive you away like that? Why did I have to go into heat at the wrong time.

Flashback… Inuyasha continually called for Kagome as he began to dig at the bottom of the well. He wanted her back and wanted to make up for the wrong that he did. "Please Kagome…don't leave me." He began to cry. "Please don't leave me like this…I love you. He stopped digging and jumped out of the well. He sat on the ground and cried into his knees.

He truly did it this time. He had betrayed the only person that really cared about him. " I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He cried. As Inuyasha cried…he had noticed or heard someone approach. A hand touched his shoulder. He shuttered when he knew who it was. "Inuyasha my love why are you out here alone." Kikyo said. Inuyasha growled in response. "Get your dead hands off of me." Kikyo backed up confused. Inuyasha stood up and walked away from Kikyo only to stop again. "Kagome is gone because of you." He said with anger.

Kikyo smiled. "So that's why your so upset because my reincarnation as gone home." Inuyasha flinched and growled at her. "She left because she saw you making love to me and not her." Kikyo laughed. "My reincarnation ran home because you choose me to be your mate instead of her." She stopped laughing when she heard a growl. She gasped when she saw a red eyed dog demon in front of her. "Bitch, I didn't choose you I chose Kagome to be my mate."

His claws grew longer and his fangs as well. "I wanted to make love to her and not you." Kikyo only smirked. "Is the so Inuyasha? If you wanted to have her then why did you make love to me." She asked.

Inuyasha hesitated and responded. "I was in heat Kikyou. I wasn't in my right mind. When we demons go into heat we're over powered with the desire to mate with a female. I was hoping that when I went into heat Kagome would be the one I'd mate and have pups with. " He stepped forward." You just happened to be here at the wrong time." He flexed his claws and moved closer to the dead pristess. " You saw the state that I was in and you took advantage of that. You knew Kagome was near by and that she would coming looking for me." The half-demon growled. " I made the worst mistake ever by allowing you to continue to walk this earth. But know I'm going to correct that mistake once and for all."

The dead pristess didn't have time to react when Inuyasha charged towards her. Falling backward onto her bottom she had narrowly missed being hit by his claws. She looked up into the eyes of her former lover. For the first time in her life she was actually scared though she didn't show it. Anger soon weld up inside of her. "How dare you Inuyasha. I am the woman you love. Yet you swipe you claws at me? You promsied to go to hell with me, you said you'd always protect me and yet you chose that pathetic copy over me ?" she yelled. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. "Don't you ever talk about Kagome like that again. There may have been a time that I would have followed you to the ends of the earth. I convinced myself that I had to replay you with my life but now I realized I don't owe you a damn thing."

He tightened his grip on the priestess. "Your not the same person I knew, that I once loved. Your nothing but a hollow figure of Kikyou." With that he plunged his clawed hand into her chest ripping out heart. He dropped the limp body to the ground and howled into the night.

End of flashback...

Inuyasha looked up into the night sky. "I killed Kikyo and sent her to hell where she belongs." Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked towards Kaede's village. "I've haven't been there for eleven years." As Inuyasha walked and thought of his lost love. "Kagome where ever you are please...please come back to me. I still love you and always will."

To be Continue…

Ok here's chapter four….hope you guys enjoy it. Give me some tips on who Kagome should pair up with ok….


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know its been years since I've written any of my stories. Espeically this one but I hadn't been in mood to write anything for years because lot has happened and I wanted to share it with you. After having two misscarriages and one still born, my husband of 5 years left me because I couldn't give him children. He divorced me and married his pregnant girlfriend ( who he had been cheating with when we were still married). After the divorce I went into a deep depression and acutally became suicidal.

I've always wanted to have children and I was hurt deeply that I couldn't have one of my own. What was even worst was my ex husband blamed me for it. I wanted to end everything But fate had other ideas. A dear childhood friend, who I've known for 18 years, stood by me and helped me in my time of need. He showed me that I have a lot to live for and shouldn't give it up just because I can't have kids. It took me two and half years to get myself back together.

I'm full recovered now and back to my old self. I'm engaged to my childhood friend and we plan to marry sometime next summer. I also have gotten my writting passion back so I'll try to update my two exisiting stories as well as some new one.

For now Enjoy the renew verison of The return of the fallen priestess.


	6. Kagome's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….that pleasure goes to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own a character that will be in this story later.

Kagome had just pulled herself out of the well. "Wow everything still looks the same as before." She stood and looked around and she took a deep breath. "Well I'm coming to see you guys and I hope you can for forgive me." She walked towards the village. She came to Kaede's hut but stopped at the door. "Even though I've come back they might be upset at me for leaving them with out a word." She took a deep breath and walked into the hut. As Kagome walked in she saw her best friend cleaning up. Sango stopped and looked up at the strange women not know it was her long lost sister Kagome. "Umm can I help you miss?" Sango asked. She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yes you can help me Sango." Kagome said softly.

Sango looked confused for a moment. "I'm sorry but how do you know my name?" Tears began to swell up in Kagome's eyes. "That because I've known you forever Sango." Sango looked at the women strangely. "Miss I never seen you before. How is it that you know me if I don't know you." She turned her back and continued to clean. Kagome only nodded. "That's understandable Sango….Its been eleven years since you last saw me." Kagome said as she looked up smiling softly. When Sango heard these words come the mystery women…she looked very closely at her. Kagome smiled sadly and warmly at her. A quick flash of a younger Kagome caught Sango's eye then turned back into the adult who was standing in front of her. Sango's eyes widened and she drop the cup she had in her hand. Sango began to tremble and tears started to form in her eyes. "K-Kagome?" Sango asked moving towards the women. "Yes Sango it's me." Kagome said in a shaky voice. The two women moved towards each and locked themselves in a tight sisterly embrace.

The hugged each other for a good solid minute before they let go of each other. "Oh god Kagome I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much and prayed you come back to us." Sango said hysterically. Kagome smiled and whipped away the tears that were still falling from Sango's eyes. "I know and I'm so sorry that I left you guys without saying anything." Kagome said in shame. Sango put her hands to Kagome's face and made her look up. "Kagome whatever the event was that made you leave you had every reason to go home." Sango said. "Thank you Sango." "Come sit down and tell me everything that's happened. It been eleven years since I've seen you and you've must've accomplished your dream of become that umm "Loiyer" (Lawyer people lol). Kagome giggled and sat down and began chatting with her best friend.

Meanwhile outside…. Shippou was on his way back to Sango's Hut when he stopped and caught an unpleasant smell. "Damnit Inuyasha is coming back. Why of all times is he coming back?" He continued back to Sango's hut to tell her and Miroku. "If I see Inuyasha he'll regret the day he ever crossed me." He vowed to himself. He was unaware that a certain girl he once knew was chatting with the demon slayer.

"I'm so happy you came back Kagome…I always dreamed that you would come back to us." Sango said as she poured some tea for herself and Kagome. "I know and I'm so glad that I was able to see you again too Sango. I've missed you so much." Sango put the pot back on the fire and sat down near her sister. "So you and Miroku finally tied the knot huh?" Kagome said smiling at her. Sango started blushing. "Yea I finally married that idiot after seven tries. I kept finding that moron with another woman. One after another. Until finally I had enough of it, so I threatened that good for nothing bastard." Sango said while sipping her tea. Kagome coughed a little. "You threatened him?" Kagome asked. "Yep….I told him if I ever saw him with another woman I'd cut off his balls and then feed it to him." Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Then both started laughing uncontrollably. Not knowing that they were to loud a man came into the room. "Sango my love, why are you being so loud….who are on earth are you talking to…." Miroku stopped when he saw a beautiful woman. He rushed over to her and took her hand.

"My lady….I've never seen such beauty before in my life… would you consider baring my children? Kagome could only smile and Sango only growled. "I see you haven't changed at all Miroku." Kagome said taking her hand away from him. Miroku blinked a few times confused. "You know me Miss?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded in response. Miroku looked at Sango and saw her angry expression. He panicked and rushed over to Sango. "I swear to you Sango I've never seen this girl in my life. I've never betrayed you….yet." Kagome giggled as Miroku kept babbling. Sango's eye kept twitching as Miroku continued to apologizing. She had enough and clobbered him on the head. "Miroku would you shut up. You're babbling like an idiot again." She said. "You see Kagome he's never changed…..sometimes I ask myself why the hell I married him." Sango stood up and when to put the pot away.

Miroku lifted his head and at the woman sitting in front. "K-Kagome?" He stood up and dusted himself and looked at the woman closer. To his amazement it was Kagome. His good friend that had been gone for eleven years was standing right here in his house once again. His eyes were getting misty and he walked over to Kagome hugging her tightly. "My god Kagome I can't believe it's you. You've grown up so much." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know and you're still the same." Kagome chuckled. The three sat down and started talking. "So Kaede died and I wasn't here to tell her goodbye." Kagome said sadly. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. "It ok Kagome…you don't have to be sorry. Kaede lived a good life and she knew that one day you'd return here even if she wasn't." He whispered to her. Kagome nodded. "You wouldn't believe how big Shippou is now. Quiet the young man he is." Miroku said chuckling. "He'll make a good husband one day" He laughed. "Yea and lets hope he doesn't become a sex fiend like you." Sango said eyeing him. Kagome smiled warmly at her two friends. She had missed so much and she blamed it all on Inuyasha.

Sango looked at Kagome and saw that she was in a daze. She gently touched Kagome's shoulder and surprised her. "Kagome are you alright?" She asked. "Hmm…oh yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much I've missed here in the feudal era." She said sadly. Miroku took this chance to ask Kagome a question. "Umm….Kagome if you don't mind me asking…you don't have answer it…I was wondering but why did you leave us." Miroku asked. Sango jabbed her elbow into Miroku's side. She glared at him. "I'm sorry forget I even asked it haha." He chuckled nervously. Kagome thought for a moment then spoke. "No it's alright Miroku. You and Sango need to know why I left." Kagome clutched her hands in a tight fist. "But what I have to tell you isn't easy to say but you need to hear it." She looked at them with serious eyes. "I'll tell you everything…everything that happened on that day eleven years ago."

Hahahaha…..I'm so evil…I love to leave good suspense….hehehe. This chapter is longer then the others. The next chapter is in progress and should be up sometime this week. Hope you guys like it


	7. Confronting Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….that pleasure goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been very busy and have had trouble finding a job. I'll try to update this story and my other one when I can. So people bear with me ok. Anyway enjoy this chapter!

Both Sango and Miroku were at a lost of words. They stared at Kagome stunned to what their friend had endured. "I can't believe him….how could he do such a thing." Miroku said with discuss in his voice. "Plus the fact that he didn't even bother to…" Sango immediately stopped not wanting to hurt Kagome anymore. She looked at her sister and tears filled her eyes. "Kagome I so sorry I wasn't there to help you." She said. Kagome moved over to where Sango was sitting. "Its alright, there's nothing that you could have done to prevent it and there was nothing you could have done to stop me from leaving. I should have realized sooner that he didn't care for me at all but my ignorance and stubbornness is what blinded me from the truth." Kagome turned from the couple. "I didn't want to admit to myself and I guess that's why I let him do what he did. I wasn't strong enough to admit to my own weakness." Miroku walked over to her.

"Kagome you should blame yourself for everything. No one ever said that love was easy. You loved him because you did and you couldn't stop that." "No Miroku I could have and I should have. If I didn't let my feeling get out of control like they did, I wouldn't have felt so horrible about seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. But no, I convinced myself that he actually cared for me when the truth was smack in my face. I acted stupid and childish thinking that he loved me and only me…when I should have realized what the harsh reality." Miroku bowed his head in defeat. "I'm sorry." He said.

Kagome turned and smiled at him. "Don't be. It's in that past and it can't be changed. I don't want you two to feel guilty about what happened to me. I'm sorry for laying my problems on you two." Kagome said with regret. "Don't be Kagome where here for you and always will." Miroku said while hugging her. "My husband is right Kagome; we will always be here for you when ever you need it. Lay your problems on us if it helps your stress." Sango said warmly. Kagome smiled. "Thank you both so much." Just as she was about to hug her sister a familiar form came through the doorway.

"Miroku, Sango there's something you need to…" He stopped suddenly when a familiar scent hit his nose. A wonderful scent that he hadn't smelled for almost eleven years. He looked to see a tall women standing in between his companions. He inhaled the scent again and tears began to form. "K-Kagome is that really you?" He asked quietly. "Hey kiddo did you miss me?" She said warmly. Without warning the fox demon had her in his arms. "Kagome its you, it's really you!" He cried. "Yes it's me Shippo, I've missed you so much.

Not wanting to let her go her, he removed his arms from her to look at the mother that left so long ago. "You're back! I knew you'd come back. I've missed you so much." He said. Kagome place a hand on his cheek. She took the time to explain to him why she had left him and the other behind and like Sango and Miroku, he was angered and saddened to what she had gone through. "How dare him! How dare he do something so low but then again that half breed never cared about anything except himself and the dead clay pot." He growled angrily. "We know Shippo but there is nothing we can do now." Shippo shot his head up. "Yes there is something we can do. That's what I came to tell you, that good for nothing mutt is heading this direction, and I say we giving what's coming to him."

As much as she wanted to kill him, Kagome knew that wouldn't remove the hurt and pain that was conflicted on her. "Shippo please I don't want a scene besides I sure that Kagome will handle Inuyasha herself when the time comes but that her choice and her choice alone." Sango said firmly. Groaning Shippo backed down. "Shippo my son I appreciate your concern but Sango is right I can handle Inuyasha myself. I'm not the same person he once new. I'll handle him when he gets here." She said. "Ok Kagome we understand but if he touches you in anyway I can't promise that I'll hold myself back." Shippo said. "I'm tough enough to challenge him now." Kagome smiled at her son. "He's definitely not a kid anymore." She said to herself. "I'm going to take a walk for a little bet to clear my head. I'll be back soon." Kagome said. With that she was gone from there site.

"Do you think Kagome went to confront Inuyasha head on?" Sango asked. "I don't know my love but I do know that Kagome is a lot stronger then she was and I'm sure she can handle him. But like Shippo said if he so much has tough Kagome again he'll regret it. Miroku said.

Meanwhile….Inuyasha was coming up to the village. He had wondered what would happen if he old comrades saw him. Would they be glad to see him or would they hate him. As he continued to walk along the path that lead him towards Miroku's home, he stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air and his heart began to race. "It can't be!" he said to himself. He sniffed again and this time he knew for sure. "It's Kagome scent. Is she here or is my mind playing trick on me." He walked towards some wooden barrels.

"Kagome are you here somewhere." Kagome ducked to keep herself hidden from Inuyasha. As Inuyasha inched his way towards the barrels the sent of Kagome was getting stronger. He knew that she was there. "Kagome after all these years you finally came back too me." He thought to him. He hit the barrel and Kagome popped up. "Kagome is that you." Kagome hesitated and just looked at Inuyasha. "She came back she's really here. My lost love came back." He said to himself. He inched himself towards her. "Stay away from me Inuyasha." She warned. "Kagome are you still mad at me?" Kagome walked out of the way of the barrels. Inuyasha marveled at Kagome body. She had more curves to her body and bigger breasts. "Inuyasha I'll never forgive you for what you did to me. Plus I didn't come here to see you. I only came here to see my friends." Inuyasha was hurt by her words.

"Kagome I know your angry at me or far worst than that but I want you to know that I've never stopped thinking about you." He moved closer to her. "I've never stopped loving you." Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha will you stop lying to me. You never loved me you only loved that dead clay bitch. You even proved to me that you didn't love me by fucking that dead bitch." Kagome screamed. "I'm so sorry Kagome I never meant to hurt you like that honest." "Shut up words are cheap Inuyasha. Everything that you ever told me was a lie." "I'm not going to stay here and listen." With that to ran towards the well.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome. "No I'm not going to lose Kagome again. I'll make her understand that I love her and want to live with her." Kagome was close to the well until a big red and white figured jumped in front of her. "Kagome your not going anywhere until you understand the truth." Kagome growled at him in response. "What truth! That you're a pig and a bastard!

"You're not leaving until you understand what I have to say to you." He turned around and went toward the woods. Kagome took the chance to go towards the well until she heard a load rumbling sound. "To make sure that you don't leave, I'm going to block the well with this tree." Inuyasha roared. He slammed the tree into the well covering the entrance. He landed in front of her and then walked towards her. "I know that your very angry with me, but please just listen to me for once Kagome." Kagome just ignored him. "Kagome look at me." No response. "Kagome look at me Damnit." Inuyasha pulled her face to meet his. "Listen to me Kagome." He said again but this time more gently.

"Why should I listen to you? All you've ever done to me was lie and cheat on me Inuyasha. You say that you love me and then the next breath you take you near the clay pot again." "But I guess that was also my fault because I was stupid enough to think you had a heart. I was childish and stubborn to know better. I didn't want it to be true so I blocked the true out." Inuyasha stood in silence. How could she think that he didn't care for her. "Kagome that's not true. I've always loved you ever since you convinced me not to go to hell with Kikyo. You've always accepted me as a half-demon and a half-human. Kikyo only accepted my human side." Kagome just looked at him. "I finally understood that you were the only one for me Kagome not Kikyo." That night when you saw me I …I never forgave myself for what I did.

I killed Kikyo and made sure that she would never harm you or me again. When you left, I had dreams of you and dreamt that we were happy together and that we were raising a family. I want that dream to come true Kagome; I want you to be with me and to have a house full of pups."

Kagome laughed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that crap you just said? You honestly think that I believe you? You are nothing but a user and a liar. You pretend to care but the truth is that you just want someone to pity you." Inuyasha just stood they not believe what he heard from Kagome's mouth. "It's the truth Kagome and I want you to believe me." Kagome just shook her head at him. "Well as sappy as that story is, I don't buy it for a minute. You have the gull to say that you love me and that you wanted to be with me….when it didn't take much to go back to that clay pot. Oh and lets not forget you plowing into her like your life depended on it. Oh yea Inuyasha you really love me.

She walked to the well and closed her eyes. "Kagome please, I'm not happy without you. I need you with me." He said pleading. Kagome began to glow a pale blue. Then the tree that was blocking the well began to glow as well. "Huh…"Inuyasha gasped. "I don't care if you are unhappy Inuyasha. After you betrayed me I never wanted to think of you ever." She growled. Inuyasha gasped and his heart shattered. "I never wanted to lay eyes on your pathetic form again." Inuyasha's eyes began to build up with tears. "Kagome I know that you're mad at me but I know you don't mean that. I know that you've always loved me."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha with evil in it. The tree that had blocked the well lifted up from it and charged at Inuyasha. It hit him straight into his face breaking his nose. Kagome laughed. "Do you still think I don't mean it now Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a glimmer of tears forming in his eyes. "How could you Kagome? Do you really hate me that much?" Kagome looked at him. "Of course I do Inuyasha; you ruined my life, caused me so much pain, made me look like a weakling in front of everyone, and had sex with that fucking clay bitch." "Do you honestly expect me to just forget the past, forgive you, and fall in love with you all over again like an idiot? No I'm not going to waste anymore of my time or energy with you ever again." Inuyasha could only look at Kagome with sad eyes and wonder what she would say next.

"Please Kagome I never wanted to hurt you….you've got to believe me." Kagome looked at him as if he was mental. "Are you really that stupid Inuyasha, if you never wanted to hurt me then why did you rut with her?" Kagome asked. "Why did you have sex with her if you wanted to be with me?" Inuyasha looked away from her in shame. "ANSWER ME." She screamed. "Because I was in heat!" he whispered. Kagome walked over to him and grabbed him by his neck. "What did you say?" She demanded. Inuyasha gently touched her hand. "I said I was in heat. My demon mating season had began that night and I couldn't control it. When I go into that stage I can't control anything thing. My mind goes blank and my full demon side takes over. I was hoping that I would mate with you when it happened but it came to soon. You should know that because I'm a half demon I can't control my full demon side."

Kagome let go of his throat and looked at him. She remembered Koga telling her about the demons mating season and how hard it was for half demons. It was almost impossible for them to control their demons. If Inuyasha had been born a full demon he would have had a better chance of controlling the urge to mate. Plus she has seen Inuyasha go into his full demon form and not remembering anything. But why should she believe him after everything he's done to her.

She didn't know what to think. Could she really have jumped to the wrong conclusions or was this another trick from him. In many ways what he had said to her made a lot of sense. But on the other hand this could be some kind of lame excuse.

Inuyasha had his back towards her. It was true every word that came out of his mouth. He had gone into his mating season and lost control. Because Kikyo and Kagome looked alike it was hard so his demon to tell the difference. "Kagome I know what I said is hard for you to believe but what I said was the truth. I really and truly believed that it was you that I was making love too not Kikyo. If you don't believe me then I understand. I've hurt you greatly and for that I and truly sorry. I still love you Kagome and always will. I had your trust, friendship, and love but I abuse it. But I never wanted to hurt you. Maybe someday you'll forgive me.

With that the half demon left his love. Kagome stood there confused as ever. "What in the world was that about?" Kagome sat on the grass. "That idiot is trying to trick me again but if what he said is true and that he really was in heat then this whole mess was my fault." Kagome looked up into the sky. "I'm so confused."

So what do you think? What should Kagome do? Should she believe him and take him back or leave him high and dry?


End file.
